english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Scales
Crystal Scales (born November 22, 1971) is an American actress, rapper, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Libby Folfax in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Tamika Jones in Class of 3000. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000-2001) - Lonnie *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Tamika Jones, 1st Year Dance Student (ep9), Ann Darrow (ep2), Bambi (ep7), Bird (ep18), Cashier (ep4), Chubby Dance Student (ep8), Circus Arts Student (ep16), Drama Student (ep13), Drama Student (ep17), Drama Student (ep23), Drama Student#2 (ep14), Drama Student#3 (ep1), Fat Student (ep5), Fattened Squirrel (ep20), Kid#2 (ep19), Long Braided Student (ep24), Miss Beetenberry (ep8), Ms. Jaspers (ep17), Paparazzi#1 (ep12), Peanut-Head Man (ep1), Puppet#1 (ep5), Replacement Madison (ep20), Sunny (Age 6; ep4), Tamika Doll (ep15), Tara (ep12) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Danny (ep11), Harrison (ep11) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Oswald (2001-2003) - Daisy, Bug 1 (ep13), Customer#1 (ep19), Gingerbread Girl (ep24) *Rocket Power (2002) - Boy#1 (ep45), Boy#3 (ep45) *Static Shock (2000-2004) - Daisy Watkins, Coed#1 (ep22) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Libby Folfax, Chicks (ep19), Chuck (ep9), Ike Burke, Kid (ep43), Libby's Brother (ep16), Maggie (ep2), Mrs. Folfax, Ozzie (ep20), Phantom#2 (ep8), Student#2 (ep37) *The Boondocks (2005-2008) - R. Kelly Victim (ep2), Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Charlie, Additional Voices *The PJs (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Erica (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Meesh *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Crystal 'Movies' *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Libby Folfax *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Cheetah Cubs *Titan A.E. (2000) - Drifter Girl 'TV Specials' *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Tamika Jones, Hamlet, Student, Talk Show Host *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Libby Folfax, Ike Burke, Libby's Mom *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Libby Folfax, Ike Burke *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Libby Folfax *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Libby Folfax, Mrs. Folfax *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Libby Folfax, Libby's Mom *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Tamika Jones, Old Lady *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Libby Folfax *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Libby Folfax *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Libby Folfax Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Young Afro Video Games 'Video Games' *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Libby Folfax *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Libby Folfax *Psychonauts (2005) - Phoebe Love *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Libby Folfax Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (34) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2010. Category:American Voice Actors